Decisión
by LiNekoWeillch
Summary: Espero y asi se escriba el titulo  Reglas:  Lamento si lastimo suseptibilidades, que este fuera de tiempo, este historicamente mal, etc. etc, pero esto solo es un fanfick que sale de la mente de una servi


Era 1810, 15 de septiembre para ser mas exactos, la conspiración había sido descubierta, El cura había dado luz verde a los planes de inicio de la lucha, la madrugada del 16 de septiembre, Nueva España tenia la difícil tarea de declararle la guerra a España, era complicado pero no imposible. El muchacho de no mas de 15 años se acerco a la oficina donde todavía trabajaba el español, tomo la manija y en el momento de abrirla no pudo.  
>-No, no puedo hacerlo- se decía a si mismo- no le puedo hacer esto a España, pero...tampoco puedo quedar mal con Hidalgo- Nueva España soltó la manija, se sentó a un lado de la puerta, como cuando deseaba escuchar lo que se tenia planeado atrás de la misma, se abrazo a las rodillas, cerro los ojos y comenzó a recordar:<p>

Su pueblo estaba en paz, la mayoría eran felices y no tenían demasiadas carencias, poseían todo lo que una cultura deseaba; religión, fuerza militar, fuerza política, una sociedad, que mas se pedía. Tenochtitlan vivía aun con su abuela, una fuerte mujer, guerrera y entusiasta, Su abuelita era quien había logrado todo lo que su cultura tenía através de los años. La desgracia cayó cuando de los mares llegaron barcos enormes llenos de personas blancas, de barbas, ojos de color y altas, les llamaron dioses por error, "hubiera sido otra cosa si los mexicanos no se hubieran rendido", decía muchas veces la abuela, conforme pasaban los días y las guerras, Tenochtitlan se quedaba cada vez mas solo, pero un día este sentimiento se volvió real, en frente de sus ojos cayo muerta la abuela, tratando de protegerlo de aquel hombre, ese hombre que cegado por las riquezas y el poder no midió su ira, esos ojos verdes y esa cara reflejaban su ambición, seria la única vez que Tenochtitlan lo viese axial.  
>El pueblo callo en rendición a los españoles, aquellos que alguna vez creyeron sus dioses, Tenochtitlan ahora tenia como tutor al Español responsable de la muerte de su abuela, el pequeño no tuvo mas que esperar su destino, su nombre cambio, ahora era la Nueva España, y ese hombre, que de primera impresión había sido un tirano, cambio, ese hombre a quien llamaba "Papá" le enseño muchas cosas y lo cuidaba bien, le mostró el idioma que siempre llevaría, le enseño a rezar, le mostró canciones, le prestaba la guitarra que cargaba y lo ayudaba a aprender su arte, aun axial Nueva España deseaba volver a su vida de antes, junto con su abuela, lo cual normalmente lo llevaba a ser castigado, pero jamás dejo su instinto de pelear por su libertad, a pesar de todo eso, España solía ser bueno con el pequeño, se gano su confianza y hasta su amor. Pero para el pueblo, todo era diferente.<br>Nueva España creció, el pueblo novohispano se canso de todo lo que los españoles hacían en su tierra, se hicieron conspiraciones y planes, Nueva España estaba deacuerdo, sabia que no volvería el tiempo, pero si cambiarían las cosas, el solo quería el bienestar de su gente.  
>Las campanas se escucharon, Nueva España se habia quedado dormido, se levanto rapidamente, abrio la puerta y encontró ahi, sentado en el escritorio, aquel hombre de ojos verdes y cabello castaño, con una sonrisa en su cara lo saludo, a Nueva España le deciso el corazon, pero ya no habia vuelta atras, habia entrado y era necesario.<br>-España- titubio un poco  
>-Que sucede chaval?- España dejo lo que estaba haciendo y puso atencion al pequeñoc<br>-Te declaro la guerra- ya lo habia hecho, mucho menos se podia hechar para atras- Te declaro la guerra!-repitio- Deseo mi libertad, ya no soy tu niño chiquito, mi pueblo esta inconforme  
>-Pero si vos estais pirado- decia con una carcajada el español, de nuevo en sus ojos verdes se reflejaba su maldad- Vos serais por siempre colonia Española, os guste a tu gente o no<br>Nueva España lo miro, sonrio y dio vuelta, se dirigia a la puerta cuando de sus labios emanaron las palabras-Solo recuerda, no ahi marcha atras, la guerra comenzo y el tiempo que me lleve conseguir mi libertad lo peleare, gracias por todo pero eh crecido- salio por esa puerta, para jamas volver a esa oficina como Novohispano

16 de septiembre de 1810:  
>Se lleva el inicio de la lucha armada de independencia contra los españoles, a las 5 de la madrugada de ese dia, comienza con el grito de Dolores. Nueva España lucho por 11 años hasta que en 1821, el 27 de septiembre, con el abrazo de Acatempan, termina la Nueva España, se consigue la independencia y México es una nacion independiente.<p>

Han pasado 201 años. México aun recuerda ese dia, el dia en que cumplio 16 años y ademas logro comenzar una lucha que cambiaria su vida. "El pais esta jodido" siempre se dice "pero almenos somos libres y es nuestro problema el que este así de jodido"


End file.
